Tempted Love
by CharliesOldLady
Summary: The room fell silent until Hansel cleared his throat. I watched as he said nothing and stood up from his seat and walked outside. "When are you both going to admit that you both care for each other?" Gretel said bringing me back to from my gaze that was focused on the door. "I care for him, like you care for him," I said not looking at her. – Hansel/OC
1. Nightmares

**AN: Moved from my previous account - . Your reviews are still welcomed and appreciated. I got 17 reviews in two chapters when it was posted on my old account. I hope I get just as many or even half.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I** DO NOT **own anything to do with Hansel + Gretel. If I did it would be Jeremy Renner as Hansel.

**Title: **Tempted Love.

**Characters:** Hansel, Tempest [OC], Gretel and any OC's I come up with.

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, action, horror and others no doubt.

**Rating: **T to be safe.

**Summary: **The room fell silent until Hansel cleared his throat. I watched as he said nothing and stood up from his seat and walked outside. "When are you both going to admit that you both care for each other?" Gretel said bringing me back to from my gaze that was focused on the door. "I care for him, like you care for him," I said not looking at her. – Hansel/OC

* * *

**Chapter 01: Nightmares.**

_I was trying to escape the confines of the cage I found myself locked in. I knew the ugly old hag that stole me off the streets could be back at any moment with another child my age. I knew that child would be plumper than me. She enjoyed feeding off the fat kids._

_I shook the cage door again even though I knew it was pointless. I eventually gave up to save myself from exhaustion and slouched against the back wall. I was never going to get out of here anytime soon. Not unless I was fat, cooked and eaten by the barbaric witch holding me captive._

_The door opened and I looked up to see the witch had returned. I could tell she was furious not because of her naturally distorted facial expression, but because she hadn't dragged some poor defenceless kid in behind her. Maybe the village was finally out of fat kids._

_I watched silently as she started throwing bits of twigs of various sizes into the oven and lit them with a long match. She mumbled incoherently to herself, completely ignoring me. I closed my eyes wishing someone would come and rescue me. Unfortunately something deep within me knew that would never happen. I was going to die here._

_When I opened my eyes the witch was face to face with me. A sinister grin stretched her lips, revealing her decayed teeth and saliva soaked tongue. I scrambled backwards in fear as she unlocked the cage door and reached in to grab a handful of my hair. I tried to struggle against her as she led me to the oven and eventually landed a perfect kick to her knee. Her grasp of my hair released instantly as she hissed in pain. I tried to make a run for the door but the witch met me there, her long slender fingers and cracked nails reaching for me. I began struggling but she easily overpowered me._

_She picked me up and threw me into the awaiting fire and slammed the door on my screaming. I banged my clenched fists against the door, screaming and crying as the flames begin to dance around me. My dress catches on fire and the smell of my burning flesh consumes my senses. The witch's laughter cackles on the other side of the door as I burn._

I woke with a gasp, shooting up in bed. I was drenched in sweat as my nightmares brought back the dreadful experiences of my childhood. The fast beating of my heart started to slow down as I exhaled a series of long breaths, saving myself from a panic attack. I carefully moved to get out of bed but Gretel's voice stopped me.

"Is everything okay, Tempest?"

I looked back at my friend and mentor, flashing a small smile. "Go back to sleep Gretel, I'll be okay."

I watched as Gretel lay back down and fall back asleep before standing up. I went to take a step forward only to almost trip over her passed out brother; Hansel. I rolled my eyes as I stepped over him making sure I kicked him in the back in the process. I heard him let out a quiet grumble that sounded like a 'fuck off Tempest' as I walked to the door.

I headed outside to the lake located behind the run down cottage I was spending the night in with the witch hunting siblings. The moon position high in the night sky reflected perfectly off the still water before me. Such a simple and beautiful sight was rare in my life plagued with nightmares. I ran a hand through my long raven hair and perched myself in the overgrown grass with my legs folded in front of me.

When I was no older than eight I was orphaned when my mother and father died of an illness. I was an only child with no other family, so I was sent to an orphanage, the kind where the children suffered bad beatings and neglect from the caretakers. The day I was kidnapped by a wicked witch, I was with a group of children from the orphanage at the markets, and stopped to talk to a kind Sister. Because of the simple action of talking to her I was left alone in the busy market to find my way back to the orphanage.

The witch used me to do her chores, feeding me nothing but sugary and fatty food. She locked me in a cage while she went out in search for a fat child she could bring home for an instant dinner. She always told me it was because they were more juicy and tender. It always confused me to why she kept a skinny runt like me and one day I was bold enough to ask her. She told me that when I was fat enough I would make the most delicious meal, she could tell just from my blood when she sliced my hand open with her old blunt and rusted knife the day I made my first escape attempt. After that I refused to eat unless I really had to, to preserve my energy and pray for the day I could escape.

I remembered the day I was rescued even clearer than the day I was kidnapped. I was into my fourteenth year of life. The witch was infuriated that she couldn't find a plump kid to cook for dinner. She grabbed me out of the cell she kept mumbling to herself _'I guess tonight will be skin and bone'_ over and over again. She started the fire in the over-sized furnace and threw things around while preparing for her meal. I had a bad feeling that today was going to be my last. I was relieved and scared. I didn't put up a struggle as she grabbed me by my hair and led me to the oven. Just as she was about to throw me in, the door slammed open and the most handsome boy I'd ever seen walked in. He didn't look much older than me, maybe only a year or two. This distracted the witch enough for me to make an escape from her clutches. She noticed and tried to recapture me but another person walked in, a girl this time, and shot the witch somehow weakening her. The girl grabbed my arm, pulling me from the cottage. The boy stayed in there a little longer. I could smell smoke when he walked out and that's when I noticed the cottage was starting to burn.

The girl who I learned was named Gretel took pity on me when I revealed to have no family or anyone for that matter to go back too. The siblings took me in and trained me to become a witch hunter like them.

My blue eyes gazed back across the lake until I heard something rustle. A rough thump and small groan erupted moments later and I looked over my shoulder I discover Hansel picking himself up off the ground.

"Do you ever learn?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and came to sit next to me. You could say Hansel and I have one of those love and hate relationships. We got along occasionally but most of the time we fought.

"You shouldn't be out here alone,"

"I couldn't sleep,"

"You haven't been sleeping well lately,"

"Just like you haven't been sober since we've been here,"

"No reason to stay sober. It helps me sleep." He avoided eye contact with me. I knew he suffered nightmares also. All three of us did and we all dealt with them differently.

"You know you can talk about them,"

"You go first."

I rolled my eyes. In all the years I'd known him, I'd never gotten use to his stubbornness.

"Fine," I paused for a moment, "Most of the time it begins with the morning of the day you and your sister saved me and ends with me burning to death before you even have the chance to save me."

"We did save you,"

"That doesn't stop the nightmares," I sighed.

"I know it doesn't. It stays with you a long time." He said.

"Are there nights when they don't seem so bad?"

"The nights I pass out from drinking too much," he joked.

"I'm not like you, Hansel,"

"Maybe you should try it,"

"Maybe you should try a little less of it," I smiled and made him laugh.

"I doubt it,"

"We should get back to sleep. We have a long trek tomorrow and no doubt you'll be in pain," I said standing up and started walking towards the cottage until I heard him call my name.

"Tempest," I turned around to see he'd already stood up. "The nightmares, there are nights where they don't bother you as much."

I nodded my head slightly. "I'll see you in the morning Hansel."

I headed back inside and climbed back into bed beside Gretel. Moments like that with Hansel were very rare indeed. He wasn't one to let his troubles or emotions get in the way of his hard exterior. And that thought along eased me into a sleep I hoped wouldn't turn into a nightmare.


	2. Those Who Need Protecting

**Your reviews are always welcomed so please don't hesitate.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Those Who Need Protecting.**

I woke up the next morning alone in the room. I'd finally managed to get some sleep without the disruption of a nightmare. But oddly still felt tired, if not more so than when I had a restless night. Gretel was a horrible sleeper as well. She tossed and turned more than I did. If I wanted a comfortable night's sleep minus the nightmares, I would be better off sharing a bed with Hansel. At least he would be passed out.

I climbed out of bed and went to find Gretel, knowing not to bother Hansel. After a big night of drinking, he would sit bad tempered in a dark corner nursing his sore head. I made my way outside.

"Gretel?" I called.

"I'm right here," she said walking around the corner of the cottage carrying a bowl with what I presume was water.

"Good Morning," I sighed relieved to see her.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

I heard a groan come from inside the house and knew it was Hansel. I must have walked right by him. "A lot better than Hansel," I laughed.

"I wish he'd stop drinking sometimes," Gretel sighed. I knew she was worried for her brother's well-being. Sometimes I hated to admit it but so was I. And then sometimes I was worried he'd impregnate some poor woman he would end up falling around with.

"We all have our ways of dealing with things. Tempest likes staring at things she sees beauty in. It reminds her even though the past invades her present there are still good things out there. You Gretel, you've always had more than one way to deal with things," Hansel's gruff voice came from the doorway.

"Hansel's quite the observer," I scoffed sarcastically, walking past him back to go back inside.

"I am when I want to be or need to be,"

"I can be observant too. Would you like to hear what my conclusion of you is?" I asked him as we sat down to enjoy what little food Gretel had found.

"I'd be delighted,"

I noted the sarcasm and rolled my eyes. I always seemed to roll my eyes when it came to this man and his sometimes frustrating ways.

"You drink when you can because you like to forget who you are and what you do for just one night. Also you know if you drink to the point where you pass out that you will not remember what you dream about when you're out cold on the floor or where ever you land. You're afraid to show your emotions because you feel you have to be the strong one. And your illness, it terrifies you more than you let on," I explained.

The room fell silent until Hansel cleared his throat. I watched as he said nothing and stood up from his seat and walked outside.

"When are you both going to admit that you both care for each other?" Gretel said bringing me back to from my gaze that was focused on the door.

"I care for him, like you care for him," I said not looking at her.

"Yes and I am the Queen of England,"

"Well your majesty, I think I need to bathe, I'll be down at the lake," I said standing up and walked out the door.

I headed to a part of the lake I wouldn't be seen and was about to undress when I spotted Hansel's clothing. I smirked to myself and was about to reach for them when he emerged from the water.

"Don't even think about it, Tempest." He scowled me.

My eyes widened as I turned my back to him before I could glimpse at what his parents gave him. "I'm sorry Hansel," I was sorry that he caught me reaching for his clothes and couldn't go through with my genius plan.

"It's nothing you haven't seen," I could hear him laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't seen yours, that is different,"

"Don't mind me," he said as I heard him getting dressed. "Feel free to have a dip," I could hear the smirk on his face and wanted so badly to slap it off. "The waters warm,"

I glared at his back as he walked back towards the cottage.

When he was out of sight, I undressed and got into the water. Hansel was right, the water was warm. I sighed washing water over my face. I washed my body the best I could. I never liked being in the water for too long after what happened to me at the orphanage.

* * *

When I got out of the water and redressed I went back to the cottage. Inside Gretel was still sitting in at the table but now she had a piece of parchment in her hands. I knew right away it was a letter asking for our assistance.

"Is that where we are going next?" I asked her as I made my way to the back room.

"It is," I heard her say as I started gathering my things that had somehow ended up spilled on the floor thanks to Hansel and his drunken stumbling.

I went to walk back to Gretel when I heard her say something. "Hansel, I don't think Tempest should come with us this time."

"We can't leave her here unprotected," he replied.

"We can't protect her out there either, this one is bad,"

"She's been with us for over ten years, she's fully capable of helping us," I smiled hearing Hansel defend me. That too was very rare.

"You don't get how bad this is Hansel," she said.

"I do get it, I was in that cottage when we rescued her too Gretel, remember?"

"We can't take her," she whispered harshly.

"She'll be safer with us than on her own, also we don't even know if it's the same witch, the witch that had Tempest is supposed to be dead,"

I frowned hearing enough of the siblings argue about me. "You do realize she can hear you and she's going with you despite what you think," I stormed past Gretel walking out the front door. I could hear footsteps behind me and someone grab my arm and turn me to face them.

"Tempest -"

"I don't want to hear it right now Gretel," I glared at her, still holding my arm rather tightly.

"I just want to keep you safe,"

"And you think leaving me on my own is keeping me safe?"

"I would never leave you unprotected,"

"Then she's coming with us," Hansel said from the door way into the cottage.

"Are we leaving now or not?" I asked Hansel not wanting to talk to Gretel. It wasn't very often Gretel and I fought.

"Yes," he said walking over to his sister and me with our weapons.


	3. A Real Lady

**AN: This was the last chapter I posted on my old account. The next chapter will be the new one so I hope I get reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: A Real Lady.**

We managed to get to the small village I once called home just before night fall. It brought back memories of the good times I had with my parents before their deaths and also the bad times I spent when I was in the orphanage. The faces I recognized didn't recognize me and I was happy for that. After my parent's deaths, I wanted to be forgotten and that's what exactly happened. When I went missing the orphanage would have put me down as deceased and there would be no records of me from then on.

The village hadn't changed at all. The buildings were all the same, wooden with the occasional brick. The Tavern and Inn were still in the same place but looked busier than I remember it ever getting. The markets seemed to have grown by three or four more stalls. The orphanage was exactly the way I remembered it. My heart started bleeding for those poor children that would be going through the same thing I did while living there. The only real thing that had changed was that people were wearier of their surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Hansel asked as he sat in the empty wooden chair next to me. We were sitting in the tavern below the Inn we were staying at.

"I'll be fine, despite the beatings and neglect. This wasn't where the worst time of my life was spent,"

"I'm going to get us a drink," he said standing back up. I smiled watching him walk over to the bar.

My attention was soon taken from him when strange man I didn't know sat in Hansel's place. He smiled showing his yellow stained teeth. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a month and the smell that was coming from him made me want to gag.

"I don't think I have seen you here before," he said leaning in close. I leaned back so his stench wouldn't make me want to throw up. The man was obviously a creep. There was no amount of drinking that made this man attractive or smell better.

"I'm not from around here," I lied. I showed no interest but he didn't seem to want to take the hint.

"You're too beautiful to be from here,"

I wanted to gag even more than I already did. "Do you think so?"

"I know so," he grinned.

I looked around to see if there was anyone who could save me from this man. Gretel was too busy talking with the local law enforcement, no doubt going over the missing children's cases and witness reports. I frowned. So much for protecting me, she didn't even notice when that I was being hit on by a creep who could possibly murder me after he got what he obviously wants. And yes I do have a slight flare for the dramatics.

I went to look towards the bar for Hansel but found him standing behind the man who was sitting in his chair trying to flirt with me. He was stealthy like that. Could be in one place one minute and then in another the next. He was so quiet that most of them time you wouldn't even notice unless you had your eyes trained on him the whole time.

I smiled at Hansel which caused the man next to me to turn and look at him. At least he knew I wasn't smiling at him. "Hansel, thank god, I thought I was going to die of thirst if you took any longer,"

"You know I'd never let that happen," he said to me but kept his gaze on the stranger, slightly frowning.

The man looked back to me and pointed a stubby thumb in Hansel's direction. "Are you with this guy?"

That had to be the dumbest question I'd ever heard. Wasn't it obvious I was here with him, but not in the way the man was suggesting. I knew Hansel's name. That was a sure giveaway.

Before I could speak, Hansel decided to interrupt. "She's with me,"

The man turned back to Hansel with eyebrows furrowed. He stood up and grabbed his drink off the table. "I'll leave you to her then," He walked away but not without mumbling, 'I thought she was a whore from the corner.' first.

Hansel went to go after him but I stood grabbing his arm, stopping him. "He's not worth spilling the drinks over. Let's just hope when he does find a prostitute, she'll have a penis," I said as we sat back down. Hansel looked at me in pretend shock.

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak like that. I thought you were a lady," He placed my drink in front of me.

"Oh yes I am a real lady. I curse when I shouldn't, I laugh at the most inappropriate time, I have very little manners, I wear pants instead of dresses and I hunt witches with a pair of twins," I played along with his mockery.

"It's a hard life being a lady," he laughed.

"Most of the time I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"I should have warned you not to get too friendly with the people around here," he told me.

"I think I learned the first time," I said, remembering the Sister I had stopped to talk to.

It wasn't her fault I was taken. If the caretaker didn't leave me alone I wouldn't have been taken. The caretakers at the orphanage always put on a front when we were out in public unless no one could see. Children always roamed the village so seeing me walking around trying to find my way back to the orphanage would have only seemed to the people that I was just an ordinary child going along with my duties.

"We need to just keep to ourselves," Hansel said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked towards Gretel who was still in the same spot with the men working the missing children's cases. Gretel and I hadn't spoken since this morning. "Just like your sister's doing?"

"Well, _we_ need to keep to ourselves. You know Gretel deals with that stuff,"

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him curiously, changing the subject.

"Because of where we are," he said shrugging his shoulders.

I looked at him to see him looking back at me. His blue eyes bore into my own. "You don't need to be nice to me because of that,"

"I know I don't need to but I do want to," he said surprising me.


	4. From the Past

**More reviews please.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: From the Past.**

This morning I was awake before Hansel and Gretel. I made my way down to the markets and bought some food so we could eat before our day started. The Inn supplied food but a few locals told me the food was never properly cooked most of the time. I stopped at one stall that was selling fresh fruit, giving the male owner a small smile.

"Do I know you?" he asked as I studied his display of fresh fruit.

I looked up at him, "I don't think so."

"You just look like this girl I knew years ago, well an older version,"

"What was her name?" I asked. Sometimes I hated my curiosity.

"Her name was Tempest. We were very close before her parents died. She went missing and everyone presumed she was dead. I always believed she had run away and would one day return," he smiled, looking like he was reliving a memory.

The color in my face drained as I realized who was standing in front of me. This man, Connor, knew me was I was young. We'd been neighbors until my parents died and when I lived at the orphanage I only saw him occasionally at the markets. I didn't think he'd remember me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that girl," I said gathering the fruit into my sack and handed him the coins to pay for it. "But I am sure she'll return one day,"

"I hope so, she was a great girl," he sighed again, taking the coins.

"She sounds like she was." I said but didn't feel great at all.

* * *

I arrived back at the room the three of us were sharing at the Inn, surprised to find Hansel awake. He was never awake this early after a night at the tavern. Gretel was nowhere to be seen but I could guess where she was. I placed the sack of fruit on the table and sat down across from Hansel. He was looking at a piece of parchment frowning.

"Where have you been?" He asked not bothering to look at me.

"I went to get some food. Where's Gretel?"

"She's out but I'm not sure where,"

"Well I think she might be right about me coming here,"

"Why's that?" he finally looked up at me.

"Someone at the market asked if they'd seen me before,"

"What did they say?"

"He just told me how we use to live next to each other. He had no idea the girl he was talking about was me," I sighed feeling bad for lying to Connor; he was a good child when I knew him.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. What are we doing today?" I asked changing the subject.

"We've got to see the mayor about the missing children,"

"I guarantee Gretel is already there and will tell us everything when she comes back," I rolled my eyes.

"We can work on your fighting skills; they've been a little rusty lately,"

I frowned, "Because you and your sister won't let me do anything and she won't let me help with this one!"

"She's trying to protect you," he defended his sister.

I frowned at him. I hated that I was still being treated like a child. I've been living for 25 years. "She's not my mother!" My voice rose as my irritation got the better of me.

"No because your mother is dead!" He snapped back.

I glared at him stood up making the chair fall back and stormed out of the room before anymore was said. I couldn't believe he had just said that. Now I felt hurt by the last person who I didn't think would go that low.

* * *

I sat down at the waterfall on one of the large smooth rocks that outlined the small pond like area the water from the fall filled. The swimming hole was the size of a large pond that joined to a river. The fall was at least 5 meters high.

I got lost in my thoughts about my mother and father and the good times we had before their deaths. I still remember running around the front of our cottage with my father, laughing and giggling as I tried to run from him. He always caught me and tickled my until I had tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so much. I remember my mother singing to me as she combed my hair when I woke up and before bed. She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. If I closed my eyes and thought about it, I could hear her still singing to me. Memories like those were the only thing that kept me sane at times.

I was soon brought out of my thoughts when I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me and quickly stood up reaching for my small blade I always carried with me. The rustling got louder as I stayed quiet holding my knife in front of me as I inched towards where the noise was coming from.

I felt someone's arm go around my waist, pulling me back and put a hand over my mouth. I recognized Hansel's voice when he whispered in my ear to be quiet as the rustling continued. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. I tried to turn my head but he had me in a lock so I couldn't make move or make a sound.

A deer soon came out from behind the bush that the rustling came from. When Hansel loosened his grip I turned around and hit him in the chest. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked him angry.

"Unless you have forgotten we're here because of a witch," he frowned at me.

"I haven't forgotten,"

"What if that had been the witch?" he asked.

"That is the scariest witch I've even seen." I said looking at the deer then back to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't joke about these things."

"How did you even find me?" I asked him.

"I just asked someone if there was a lake or waterfall around here,"

"You know me too well,"

"I've known you a long time and I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"I know,"

"We don't want to see you hurt, we do care about you,"

"You have a funny way of showing it,"

"I want you to help me with something, only if you're interested and going to stop acting like a child,"

I glared at him. "Okay, let's go."


	5. Terrible Memories

**Right now I am having trouble with this story, so your awesome reviews could possibly help me get out of this funk.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Terrible Memories.**

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked Hansel as we entered the tavern.

Hansel filled me in on this woman who he'd helped. She was being mugged when Hansel stepped in and saved the day. Now that woman wouldn't leave him alone or take the hint he was not interested. She was praising him like a hero and he hated that even though he saved people's lives on a regular basis.

We found a table when the timer around his wrist went off. "I'll go order the drinks, you sit down and stab yourself with that needle," I told him cringing a little. I hated needles and watching Hansel inject what kept him alive.

"Thanks." He smiled sitting down as he pulled his needle out. I shivered as I walked over to the barI ordered our drinks and looked over towards him as I waited. He was putting away his needle when I saw a woman with long brown hair and a curvy body approached him. I took a wild guess that she was the woman with stalker like tendencies. She was beautiful and I was jealous, and confused to why Hansel didn't want her company.

I watched on as she started to talk to him, running a hand up and down his muscular arm. It amused me to watch him squirm, he looked across the room at me with a pleading stare but I only gave him a small wave. His new lady friend didn't seem to notice the change in his facial expression.

I exchanged some coins for two mugs of ale, walking over to the table. Now was the time to put my very little acting skills into practice. "Hansel, it's so good to see you again," I said pretending to be surprised.

"Oh hello, I didn't even see you over there," he played along even though the woman's hands continued to run along his shoulder blade.

"I've only been here a short while. Would you like a drink?" I asked him. "My friend seems to have disappeared,"

"Sure, I'll take one if you're offering. Please sit down,"

I smiled squeezing myself between him and the woman then acted innocently glancing at her, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The woman said yes at the same time Hansel said no. "She was just leaving,"

The woman stood up with a huff. "I'll see you another time Hansel."

"I doubt that." I mumbled placing Hansel's drink in front of him. "You're buying the next few rounds."

"Okay,"

* * *

We sat there talking and laughing while we consumed a few more drinks. Hansel was in the middle of telling me a story about the trouble him and Gretel got into before their mother and father died until there was a loud crash and then an explosion outside.

I looked at Hansel and we both stood up at the same time. He took my hand and as much as I wanted to pull my hand from his, I couldn't bring myself to do it. We ran outside to see the Inn across the road up in flames. Chaos was starting to form as people ran out of the building and others came to see what was happening. I looked around for anyone or anything that seemed suspicious. I could see nothing.

"Go find Gretel," Hansel shouted to me over the yelling and screaming of the villagers. I looked at him and nodded my head before running towards the mayors building. It was the first place to look but she was nowhere in sight. I continued looking as I yelled her name. It felt like I'd been searching for her for hours when I heard my name yelled.

I turned around to see Gretel running over to me looking panicked and worried. "Where's Hansel?"

"He was by the Tavern, he told me to come find you," I told her.

"We need to find him now!"

I nodded my head and we rushed back to the tavern. Hansel wasn't there anymore and I prayed to God he wasn't playing hero once more. We continued searching around the tavern and finally found him three stores down from the burning building.

"Hansel!" I yelled, getting his attention. A cough escaped my lungs as the smoke started to filter the air around us.

He looked up at me with Gretel and had a look of relief on his face. He embraced his sister in a tight hug.

"Did you find out anything?" she asked him when they let go of each other.

"The fire was only set to that building. We won't know more until the fire is out," he replied.

"We better wait here then," Gretel sighed as she turned back towards the inferno.

"I need to get out of here," I said as memories of fire and burning flesh started flooding back.

Fire has been one of my greatest fears since I was kidnapped by the witch that kept me captive. All I could smell was burning wood, herbs and flesh mixed together. I could hear the children's screams as the witch burnt them alive. I could hear her evil laughter all around me as she watched the child burn. To say witches were sadistic was an understatement.

I ran from Hansel and Gretel as they both called my name. I felt the tears start to fall as the memories start to take over. The screams. The burning flesh. The witches evil cackle. My eyes were starting to blur from the tears. I couldn't see clearly when I felt myself trip over something and fall on my hands and knees. I broke down, releasing a loud sob.

I hadn't realized someone had picked me up and sat me on their lap until my crying subsided. I looked up only for my eyes to connect with Hansel's. His blue eyes showed nothing but concern as he held me close. I leaned my head against his shoulder and wiped away the new fresh set of tears that were forming.

"I'm sorry," I whispered my apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes it's the simplest things that trigger our memories. For you it's fire. For me it's candy," he said in a reassuring tone.

I moved to look up at him again. He lifted his hand that wasn't against my back, to my face and wiped the last remaining tears away. "I'm still sorry for running."

"Don't be." He smiled.

I felt hypnotized as we sat there looking into each other's eyes. I didn't know what else to say. I was being drawn to him by some unexplained force. I didn't know what was happening. I'd never felt this connection with him. Maybe it was just the emotional upheaval and being this close to him, or I was absolutely crazy.

I felt myself leaning in closer and closed my eyes just as our lips met. There was no hesitation from either of us as our lips started moving together. His lips were soft, warm and held the right amount of moisture. They weren't what I had expected them to feel like. He was also a mighty fine kisser.


	6. Records

**Read and Review please, that's all I'm asking.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Records**

_I looked as Hansel as we laid in the quiet meadow. He was staring up at the cloudless blue sky with his hands behind his head. He didn't look at me until I rolled onto my side to face him. _

_"You know your sister is going to find us eventually," I said but couldn't stop the grin that was forming on my face._

_"Let her," he said moving to kiss me. I smiled against his lips as we kissed. I pulled him closer as our kissing became urgent and needy._

_Soon it was interrupted by an evil laughter and the smell of burning flesh. My legs and feet felt like they were burning. I pushed Hansel away to see from my knees down on fire. The laughter grew louder. I screamed and looked around frightened and scared trying to stop my flesh from burning. _

_My surroundings had changed to the large furnace that haunted my dreams. I slammed my hands against the door as the fire moved up my body. My lungs were starting to heart from all the screaming. _

_In the distance I could hear my name being called. The voice I recognized as Gretel's. I went to scream louder but found no sound. My eyes started to close as exhaustion and weakness took over._

I shot out of my sleep to see Gretel sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me concerned. "Finally you're awake. I've been trying to wake you since you started screaming,"

"I'm sorry," I apologized as my breathing slowed down and my heart returned to normal speed.

"Don't be. Is it the same dream?" she asked getting up from my bed and walked over to the table and sat down.

Since the Inn was burnt down by some village idiot that forgot to blow out his candle before falling asleep, we'd been staying in a cottage that hadn't been lived in. It was a few cottages down from the stores and markets. It reminded me of the cottage I lived in with my mother and father.

I noticed pieces of parchment were scattered on the bed Gretel was sleeping in. "Are those the children's records from when they've been missing?"

"The Mayor wasn't too keen about handing them over. He says we shouldn't be here and they can handle the problem themselves but I made him see how difficult he was being." She said. Knowing her she would have twisted his arm… literally.

"They never seem too happy to have us here." I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to give me the records and I'll go through them?"

"Are you sure you want to see these?" she asked me collecting some of the records and handing them too me.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." I said taking them and spread them out in front of me. I picked up one and started reading over it thoroughly. I did the same with the others.

They all had loving mothers and fathers that were still alive. Most of them had siblings younger or older or even both. All these children didn't have the same life as I did. In a way I thought it was worse. They had people that cared for them holding onto hope that they would return. It was heart breaking when you had to tell them that they would never see their child again.

"These poor kids." I heard Gretel mutter.

"If it's the witch, they'll never be found again." I sighed.

I looked up at her to see her frowning as she went through her batch of records. "I know."

"But the witch must still be holding its latest child because it hasn't come looking for more. In a way that's a good thing." These children's families weren't the only ones that were holding onto hope. "If we find the slightest trace of this witch without her coming out of hiding then we've got a chance at finding her latest victim alive."

"Something is going on. I just can't put my finger on it."

I looked over the records I'd just gone through noticing something different. "I don't think two of these children are possible witch victims."

"What makes you say that?" Gretel asked.

"They're siblings," I said as my eyes went over the records. "It doesn't state they are siblings but the coincidences certainly suggest they are."

Gretel stood up and walked over to where I was sitting and looked over my shoulder. I showed her what I had found on the records.

"Why would they try and hide they are siblings?"

"I don't know but none of the other children are siblings. Maybe these two have nothing to do with the witch and the law keepers are hiding something." I said trying to think of why the sheriff would try to hide something like this.

"Maybe we need to go down there and figure out what exactly is going on," Gretel said.

"We can't right now everyone is sleeping. We'll need to talk to Hansel," I said.

"Let's find him."

"Right now?"

"This can't wait."

"Alright lets go."

* * *

We soon found Hansel by the fruit stall I'd visited a few days ago. He looked bored and like he was about to fall asleep. Everything was dark except for the candle he had with him. "Hansel!" Gretel called getting her brother's attention.

"What are you two doing here? You're meant to be getting some sleep," he said frowning at us.

"Sleep is the last thing I want to be doing," I mumbled recalling my nightmare. His expression softened in realization.

"We need to talk to you." Gretel stated.

"What about?" He asked.

"We think two of the children aren't victims of the witch." I informed him.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Two of the children are siblings, none of the others are. All the other children that were taken, none of their siblings were harmed." I told him.

"Are they twins?" he asked.

Gretel shook her head, "They're not twins."

"There records are also made out to look like they aren't siblings," I said.

"So what exactly is going on?" he asked quietly.

"That's what we need to find out." Gretel said.

"Well lets go and find out then, why are we wasting time here?" He asked looking between Gretel and I.

"Because everyone is asleep, this can wait until morning." I told him.

"Can it really though?" He asked frowning at me.

"It can, the law keepers already don't like us here, we don't need to give them more of a reason." I retorted.

"We're seeing them first thing in the morning then." He said.

"Okay," Gretel and I said at the same time.

"I'm going back to get some sleep, what are you doing?" Gretel asked looking at me.

"I'll stay here with Hansel." I replied.

"Okay, don't get into trouble," she said looking at Hansel.

"Can't promise anything," he chuckled.

Gretel left leaving Hansel and I alone. I sat next to him. There was a silence before Hansel spoke, "Did you have your nightmare again?"

"Yeah but it was different this time,"

"How?"

"I wasn't a child," I said. I didn't want to tell him that my dream also involved us kissing rather passionately. After the kiss we shared two nights ago we agreed not talk about it. That seemed more difficult then it sounded.

"You know you can tell me." He said.

"Not this one." I said looking down the road hearing a slight shuffle.

"Really because you seem upset about it," he asked looking down the road.

"Shush…," I silenced him.

"What?" He mouthed at me trying to figure out what was going on.

"Can't you hear that?" I asked him as the shuffling got louder. He nodded finally able to hear it.

I stood up from where I sat and headed towards the noise. "Tempest, don't get closer," I heard Hansel whisper harshly. I ignored him as I got closer to the alley I could hear the noise coming from. I could still hear the warning tone in Hansel's voice as I looked around the corner of the store.

My eyes grew wide when I saw a tall figure wearing a long draped coat with a hood over their head. They had their back turned to me but I knew it was something I had to be alert about. I looked back at Hansel, "You're going to want to see this," I whispered to him.

He walked over to me and looked around the corner. "There is nothing there." I looked around the corner again to see the person gone.

"Someone was there!"

"Whoever it was, they're gone now,"

"There is no way the person could get in or out of here," I sighed walking between the buildings to check it. "Not even a window or door."

"Are you sure you saw right?"

"You heard the shuffling too!"

"Yeah I heard, but if you saw someone where could they be?" He asked

"The only way is up," I said turning to look at the high fence, "But there is no way the person could disappear that quick if they jumped the fence."

"Not unless they are very good at -"

I cut him off not really listening to what he was saying. "It's the witch, we have to find her!"

Hansel frowned. "We can do it tomorrow it's too dangerous right now."

"Fine," I frowned and went back to where we were sitting.


	7. Sneaking Off

**Read and Review, it's that simple.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Sneaking Off**

I woke up to find myself leaning heavily against Hansel's side. I ignored the villagers going about their morning duties to look at Hansel who was still asleep. I shook him, gently waking him up. We must've fallen asleep while keeping a lookout over the village, ensuring nothing happened.

"Hmm…" He groaned, deep furrows appearing upon his forehead.

"Hansel, wake up, everyone is starting to stare," I frowned nudging him harder. He groaned again as he started to move. His eyes opened and met mine. "We must have fallen asleep," I said as people gave us odd looks while they walked by.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes as we both stood up. "Come on let's find Gretel."

I followed him back to our lodgings, walking inside to see Gretel sitting at the table, eating an apple and going over the two records I noticed the night before.

"Good Morning you two," she said as we joined her. Hansel grumbled a good morning while I gave her a small smile. "Did something happen last night?" She asked looking between Hansel and me.

"I saw something but when Hansel came to look it had disappeared,"

"Was it the witch?" She asked.

"We don't know." I replied. "I'm going to check out the woods once I have something to eat."

"You're not going alone." Hansel spoke up.

"You're not my father Hansel!" I bit back.

He frowned back at me. "You are not going out in those woods alone. If the witch is there she'll kill you without hesitation!"

"I don't care! I'm sick of her being ahead of us!"

"I'm coming with you and that's the end of it!" He grabbed an apple off the table, biting into and leaving no room for me argue.

* * *

After I forced myself to eat, I made an excuse to go down to the river. Both Hansel and Gretel bought it. I stalked into the woods placing my knife in its sheath attached to my waist. It was eerie quiet as I walked between the bushy trees, some seemingly stretching towards the heavens and becoming dense the further into the forest I got. My heart was racing, and I'd admit to myself I was nervous. I soon came across the stench of blood. The metallic smell mixed with a burning stench of fire was nauseating. I pushed through it to find a campfire only three or four meters away from where the scent had hit me. It looked like a group of people were camping out here. There were two tents with blankets as well as pots and pans. There were four pools of blood and splatter everywhere. I gulped as my throat started to dry. I found it hard to breath. There was no way this was animal's blood and if it was where were the campers?

I turned back around and made my way to the river. I couldn't hear anything but kept one of my hands on the handle of my knife. I wasn't too far from the cottage, allowing me to hear when someone called my name. I looked around but nobody was there.

As the voice got nearer I noticed it was Gretel's voice. I called to her, jogging towards her voice and the moment we found each other, I threw myself at her, hugging her tightly. She was surprised but hugged me back.

"What's this for?"

"Please don't tell Hansel it was me who told you this," I pleaded with her. I knew I could tell her without her growling at me like Hansel would.

She gave me a confused look. "What are you going to tell me?"

"There's a campsite not too far from here, it's a mess and there's blood…a lot of blood. Everywhere." I was still shaking as I told Gretel of the sight I had come across.

"Could you take me there?"

I hesitated not wanting to see the scene again but slightly nodded my head yes.

* * *

As we got closer to the campsite I could feel my stomach churning. I felt the need to empty my already empty stomach. I placed a hand upon my belly even though I knew it wouldn't settle my upset stomach. I swallowed hard, the same scent as before filled my nose. I looked at Gretel, if she smelled it, she wasn't showing any sign of it effecting her like it did me.

She looked back at me and frowned in concern. "If you're worried about me telling Hansel, I won't. I'll tell him a villager came up to me while I was looking for you,"

"You and I know he's never going to believe that, but that's not what is bothering me," I told her. "Can you not smell that?" I asked her.

"I can, it just doesn't bother me as much anymore." She said as we arrived at the campsite.

I could feel the bile rise up my throat as I ran to the nearest bush to discard the contents of my stomach. Once I finished heaving, I stood back up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I turned back to Gretel. She was about to say something when a high pitched child's scream filled the deserted area. It sounded like it was surrounding us. We couldn't tell where it was coming from. I glanced at Gretel, fear filling my eyes.


	8. No More Secrets & Lies

**Still not having a good time, I'm still sick. I seem to be getting less reviews. I don't know if I should finish this sooner than I planned and start with this new idea I have or keep going with what I originally have.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: No More Secrets & Lies**

The wailing sound of a young child turned into a high pitched, evil laughter that made my skin break out in goose-bumps and made Gretel and I stand closer together. We looked around, wondering where the noise was originating from as it appeared to be coming from all directions.

"It's a trap," Gretel said loudly as she grabbed my wrist and started to run. The noise followed us for the first few feet but then started to grow quieter as we drew closer to the cottage.

We both burst through the door making Hansel jump up and point his gun at us. Both Gretel and I couldn't speak until we caught our breath.

"What is going on?" He lowered his gun when he realised it was us and sat back down.

"When I went to find Tempest, a villager found us and told us about a camp they had come across. There was blood everywhere," Gretel explained looking between me and her brother. "There was also a high pitched scream."

"Where was the scream coming from?"

"Everywhere," I stated taking a drink of water out of the canteen he had placed on the table.

He frowned at me before turning his attention back to his sister. "She knows we're here, she's messing with us."

"So we need a new plan," she said sitting down across from Hansel.

"Something to draw the fucking bitch out," I screwed the lid back on the canteen and placed it back on the table. "If it's the same witch that took me she'll have a vendetta because I was the one that got away. I'll be the bait if we need it."

Hansel looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"We don't have a choice, Hansel."

"We do and using you as bait isn't one of them." He looked me dead in the eyes, as if to sway my thoughts even though my mind was already made up.

"I'm going to the sheriff's office to let him know what's happened. I'll ask him about the siblings also." Gretel said interrupting the feud her brother and I would end up having the moment she left.

Once Gretel was gone Hansel continued to stare at me, but I avoided his gaze. "You need to stop trying to put yourself into the worst situations,"

"I'm the only one that can do this." I stated stubbornly.

"No you're not, we'll work out another way that doesn't involve you putting your life in danger."

I heard the scrap of his chair against the floor as he stood up making me glance in his direction. "Why do you let your sister risk her life but not me?"

"She can handle herself. I'm not worried about losing her." He walked over to the other weapons he owned and brought them over to the table.

"You've known me for ten years! I can handle myself."

"I care about you okay. I don't want to risk your life, especially with this witch. It's personal for you, which makes it even more dangerous." He started laying the weapons next to each other on the table.

"It's dangerous for you too, have you forgotten who rescued me?"

"I know Temp but there is no other way, there are no other three people in the world that could do this."

"You mean two. You and Gretel won't let me do anything."

"All three of us need to do this together if we stand a chance against the witch." He looked at me as he laid his last gun on the table. I watched him as he studied the weapons and started making sure they were all in working condition.

I walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. I don't know why I did it but I did. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and give me a gentle squeeze.

"It was me that found that camp site," I mumbled resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know. I can tell when Gretel is lying."

"Of course,"

"I'm not mad if that is what you're worried about,"

I smiled. "I told her you wouldn't believe her."

"Promise me no more lies or secrets," he said pulling away enough to look at me.

"I promise."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. This was the first time he's kissed me since I ran away from the fire. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. I couldn't really explain it apart from saying it felt right.

We eventually broke the kiss. I smiled at him. "Let's go meet Gretel in the Village. Maybe we can have something to eat and drink at the tavern."

"And let's keep this a secret,"

"What happened to no secrets?" I asked jokingly.

"She doesn't have to know, not yet anyway." He smiled kissing me again.


	9. A New Plan

**Your reviews would be great right about now.**

* * *

**HANSEL NINE: A New Plan**

Hansel and I walked into the tavern after going to the sheriff's office, discovering he and Gretel arranged to meet at the tavern for discuss things over a meal and drinks.

"Should we go over there or get our own table?" I looked at Hansel.  
"Let's go sit at the bar."

"You're not drinking now," I told him.  
"I'll have water," he said, making his way to the bar. I sighed following him.

"Water, how reserved of you."

"I don't need to drink at the moment."

We sat down on the only two stools available next to each other. Hansel ordered our drinks and I handed a few coins to the bartender. The bar tavern seemed to be busy for this time of day. I don't remember it being this full. Our drinks were handed to us. I looked to Hansel who was looking at his mug like the water was poison.

I rolled my eyes once again. "Have you thought more about a plan of attack?"

"Nothing I can think of that would be effective." He lifted his mug to his lips and drank his water.

"What about your usual form of bait. Do you think that will get her out?"

"It might…" He smiled, "If the bitch is dumb enough."

"Most witches are dumb."

"Exactly so we'll start there."

"But we'll need a back-up plan if it doesn't work."

"Any ideas?" He raised an eyebrow at me, assuming what my answer would be.

"She knows I'm here."

"We've been over this," he sighed.

"We have but we have no other choice Hansel." I knew there was no point in trying to reason with him but in the end I could only try and maybe if I tried enough he'll give in.

"We'll think of something else." He stated firmly.

"Hansel, please!"

"No and that's the end of it, Tempest."

"Fine." I frowned looking away from him.

* * *

When the sheriff left the tavern, Hansel and I walked over to join Gretel at her table. She didn't appear happy and a feeling in my stomach told me what she'd found out wasn't good.

"So what did he say?" I asked her

"The two siblings were killed. The girl was kidnapped and drowned by the local madman and the boy was shot trying to protect her from the man. It happened two days before we arrived."

"So why hide it? And where is the so-called madman?" Hansel asked, he looked like he couldn't make sense of the story. To be honest, neither could I.

"The Sheriff shot the man when he chased him down. They used the witch to cover up having a mentally disturbed being in the village."

"The villagers here were always good at hiding their faults." I mumbled more to myself.

"So it wasn't the witch?" Hansel asked his sister after taking a quick glance at me.

"Not when it concerns the siblings. With the others they suspect the witch."

I looked at Hansel before looking at Gretel again. "Hansel had the brilliant idea of using the usual trick to lure in the witch."

"Usual won't work this time." Gretel stated.

"Why not?" Hansel and I asked at the same time.

"The witch will expect it, it won't be enough."

I groaned in frustration. "So what do we do? We can't use an actual child as bait. We can't use bait at all."

"We need a new plan." Hansel said looking at his sister and then at me.

"What if we turn the game back onto her?" I suggested.

"Turn the game?" Gretel looked at me confused.

"Let's just say it is the witch that almost killed me, she knows we're here for the children but what if we made her think we're here for revenge," I whispered to the siblings so no one would hear me.

I could see both of them thinking it over before Hansel spoke, "That could work."

"It should draw her out, even if it's just tricks." I smiled.

"We need to be watching her the whole time" Hansel said to Gretel.

"She can still hear you," I frowned looking at Hansel again.

"If this works, we're not going to let anything happen to you and at least one of us has to be there in case something does happen," he said looking back at me.

"Nothing is going to happen!"

"You don't know that. Tomorrow we will brush up on your fighting skills. We will need to be awake early so I suggest you and I get an early night."

I frowned. "With our sleeping patterns I doubt we'll get much sleep either way."


	10. In Ecstacy

**Sorry I haven't been updating as quick as I use to. Still have a lot going on personally. Anyway, read and review.**

**WARNING: Contains Sexual Content.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: In Ecstacy**

After spending the morning and most of the afternoon working on my skills with their weapons and my own, even though I didn't need to. Gretel left us to go to the village square and find some food for dinner, leaving Hansel and I alone. When Hansel finally let me have a time out I walked down to the small waterfall to cool off. I splashed water over my face, cupping another handful when I was nudged from behind, losing my balance and falling into the pool of cool water. I emerged spluttering abuse, only to look up and discover Hansel smiling down at me.

I glared up at him. "You are not very funny."

He continued to grin down at me. "I just thought you might need to cool off a little more."

"Could you at least help me up?"

"Here." He held out his hand to me, digging his heels into the dirt to steady him.

I took his hand and went to stand up. As I went to steady myself so I could get out of the cold water, I slipped and ended up falling backwards, pulling him in with me. I couldn't help but laugh when he emerged from the water. It was his turn to glare at me as I laughed even more.

"You did that on purpose!"

"I honestly slipped. I didn't mean to." I stopped laughing to defend myself.

"I guess we both needed to cool off." He laughed also, which made me laugh again.

I swam closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled at me, pulling me into one of his breath taking kisses. I felt my numb body grow warm as the kiss grew more passionate. I smiled against his lips running my fingers through his wet brunette hair. We eventually pulled away and got out of the water before anything further happened, but once we were out of the water our lips were attached to each other's again. This time there was no stopping the need and want that was building up.

Hansel pulled me tight against him and held me like he never wanted to let me go. I hesitantly broke the kiss but not his hold.

"We cannot do this here."

"Where can we then?"

"Some place more private."

Hansel's forehead creased like he was thinking about something. I watched as he looked towards the waterfall. "Come on."

He let go of me and took my hand leading me to the waterfall. I was confused to where we were going until he took me behind the fall into the small cave like area. "It's private and Gretel won't find us in here. It just might be a little uncomfortable." He turned back to look at me.

"As long as I am with you, it does not matter." I smiled kissing him again.

It didn't take long for this kiss to heat up with even more want and need than our previous kiss. His was holding me the same way as before, my body tight against his. Our clothing was soon met by the cold stone floor of the small cave. Hansel broke the kiss and our blue eyes met. I could see the lust, want and need in his blue orbs and I was certain he could see the same in mine, only mine would hold a little nervousness. This wasn't just my first time with Hansel. It was my first time with anyone.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, still looking into my eyes like he was looking for some kind of reassurance.

"I am sure. I want you. I've never wanted someone this way before." My reassurance came back as a whisper.

He smiled and kissed me very slowly, it was almost painful to bear. I wanted him and I wanted him badly.

Somehow we were able to lie down on our clothes with me under Hansel, the kiss not breaking once. As he began to caress my body, my hands moved down over his toned back and settled on his ass. Smoothing his hand up along my leg, he slipped it between my thighs. I felt my back arch up against him instantly from his touch. I felt him part my legs and move in between them. He broke the kiss once again and looked into my eyes. He held my gaze as he started to slowly enter me. I winced slightly from the pain.

"Just tell me if you want to stop and I will," he told me as he stopped moving inside me. The pain started to subside when I adjusted to his length. I kissed him again letting him know it was okay to continue. I let out a small moan, which vibrated against our lips as he started to move.

I felt my whole body start radiating heat and desire for him as his pace quickened and I felt a pleasurable feeling I'd never felt before. I felt every fiber of my being exploding as I embraced his warmth and fell into ecstasy.


	11. Missing

**Read and review please.**

* * *

While waiting for Hansel to return to the cave behind the waterfall I quietly pulled on my clothes. He'd been for a while now and I was beginning to worry. I walked out of the fall and started looking around for him. There was no sign of him. I started calling out to him just in case he was trying to pull some trick on me again. When he didn't return my calls or jump out from behind a tree I widened my search. There was still no sign of him and panic started to creep in.

"HANSEL!" I kept calling out his name but still no response. "HANSEL!"

I continued walking until I stepped on something, the wet surface capturing my attention as I crouched down and noticed it was blood. I looked around noticing a crimson trail leading into the bushes. I knew I shouldn't follow it on my own but if whatever happened, happened a few moments ago I didn't want to lose track of it. Maybe even Hansel came across it and followed it.

I followed it until it went cold. I looked around and couldn't find anything. I called out Hansel's name again hoping he was somewhere close by. There was nothing, only an eerie silent surrounding me. I ran back to the cottage and burst through the door to find Gretel reloading her weapons.

"Where is Hansel?" She asked not bothering to look up as I walked to the table, picking up one of the guns and inspecting it.

"I cannot find him." I said trying to keep my composure.

"What do you mean you cannot find him?"

"He just disappeared. I do not know where he has gone."

"Was there anything there?" I shook my head. "We need to find him."

I nodded in agreement trying to stop the tears that were starting to form at the corners of my eyes as I followed her out the door. "Come on." She grabbed my hand linking our fingers together. "We will find him, we always do."

* * *

I led Gretel to the waterfall where Hansel and I had last been together.

"Let us look around." She handed me one of her weapons so we both had one in each of our hands.

I started looking for any clue to Hansel's disappearance, continuing to search until I stumbled upon piece of parchment stuck to a tree that was not there before. I ripped it off and studied it, feeling my heart sink as the black inked words stared up at me.

"I will kill him." I whispered, my tone trembling as I realized this was my fault. Hansel had been taken because of me. I called out to Gretel and she quickly walked over.

"What is it?"

"Here, look." I handed her the note, watching as she read it over. I tried to read her expression but she remained expressionless until the moment she lowered the parchment. The space between her eyes and hair line creased into a serious frown.

"When we find this witch we have to make sure we kill the bitch."

"I will make sure of it."

"First we need to find out why she took Hansel?"

"You've been alone most of the time and she has never taken you so I have a feeling it has to do with me." I told her feeling my cheeks get warm. "I'm the one that got away and Hansel and I have been on the friendlier side as of late."

"So this is what the witch wants? A trade, you for Hansel?"

"I'll give myself up right now, she can take me!"

"No do not be stupid! We need a plan."

"I'm not being stupid. Just like you I would do anything for him. I love him." I let my secret slip, Gretel's eyes widening slightly.

"What?"

"I... I love him." I repeated less confidently.

"Well," her features broke out in a happy grin. "That is even more of a reason to get him back."

"You are not mad?" I was surprised.

"No I am not mad. Hansel deserves to be happy and right now he's trapped. We need to find out where this note came from." She lowered one of her weapons to her side.

"We will figure it out."


	12. Encounter

**Next chapter will be the final chapter. Read and Review. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - Encounter**

"We're never going to find him this way." I groaned hitting my palms on the wooden table as Gretel and I had been studying various maps of the woods. We were trying to locate anything a witch could be hiding in. "We need to find another way."

"We'll find him Temp." Gretel tried to be reassuring. It wasn't working and it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself also. "He's strong. He can take care of himself."

"Unless the witch has already killed him."

"Please stay positive Temp, please."

"I'm going out to look again." I mumbled walking out the door again.

I went to the spot where we found the note. I stood in the middle of the area and looked around once more to see if anything else was out of place. It looked like whoever left the note hadn't returned but as soon as I thought that a familiar voice startled me, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"You won't find him here, dear."

I turned around to see her standing beside one of the many trees surrounding the clearing. The witch smirked at me as she stepped closer to me, away from the tree. Her ugly green complexion hadn't changed apart from the scorch marks left from Hansel and Gretel saving me. Her dark chestnut hair was shorter than I remembered. Her nose was just as crooked and her eyes still held that feeling she was digging deep into your soul.

"You're even uglier than I remember."

She smirked. "Now that was your lovers fault, wasn't it? He did try to burn me alive."

"He did not succeed since your still here."

"Thanks to a spell."

"Where is he?" I asked glaring at her.

"You'll have to be more specific love."

"Where is Hansel? Tell me witch!"

"How do you know he's not already dead?"

"You're not gloating." I pointed out. "And you wouldn't be here."

"I could be just playing you."

"You're not that smart." I scoffed.

"You never know what I have up my sleeve, dear." She was grinning from ear to ear. It was a plain giveaway that Hansel was still trapped somewhere.

"One thing I learned when you had me captured is that you are predictable."

"Oh am I?" She asked, her grin turning back into a smirk. "You were not expecting me to kidnap your mate, were you?"

"I was with you for how many years?" I asked her. "You are playing mind games. It is what you do. It is all you can do; now tell me where Hansel is!"

Her evil laughter filled the surroundings. Unfortunately patience wasn't my strong suit and she knew that.

"What do you want? I'll make an exchange. I need him," I said focusing on Hansel even more. "His sister needs him."

"You for him – that is a deal I would be willing to make. What a delight it would be to have you back with us pretty girl." She grinned holding her hand out to me but then she took her hand away before I even thought about taking it. "But then that would be too easy. There are three of you. I only have one. I want you all to die."

"Then why have you not taken me? You have the opportunity to but here we are, still standing here."

"I do not want you just yet. I am quite enjoying watching you and Gretel squirming."

"I am starting to believe you don't have Hansel at all."

"Well in that case, have this," she took something off her wrist and threw it at me. I picked it up off the ground and noticed it was one of Hansel's bracelets. It was the one Gretel and I got for him on his 20th birthday. "I wouldn't take too long. I don't know how long his medicine lasts. He only has one more vial left."

I glared at her from under my eyelashes. I was seeing red. I pulled the gun I had on me from my belt and aimed it towards her. I pulled the trigger but she disappeared before the bullet even hit her.

"YOU BITCH! COME BACK!" I yelled turning in circles as I looked around the clearing. There was nothing. After I steadied my breathing and had my anger somewhat under control, I headed back towards the cottage.

* * *

I got back to the cottage and slammed Hansel's bracelet on the table. I tore the map away from the other side of the table and closer to myself. The glare on my face hadn't left since the clearing.

"Temp what is wrong?" I heard Gretel ask as she walked out of the room we slept in.

"She has him and she's letting him live for now."

"She? The Witch? What did she say?" she questioned.

I looked up at her and looked back to the map. "She wants all three of us…" I looked up at her, "Dead."


	13. Lost and Found

**I know I said in the last chapter that this will be the final chapter but fortunately for you guys the final chapter ended up way long so I halfed it and wrote an epilogue. Its completed and beta'd but I won't be posting it all at once. Otherwise It'll take forever before I have something for you to read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – Lost and Found**

"There should be a cottage here. It says so on the map." I frowned as I held up the map to the location Gretel and I was in. We had been over the map three times before we noticed the small mark on the map.

"How old is the map? It could have burned to the ground or been torn down." Gretel said as she walked forward.

"Where is the burnt area or the rubble?"

"Maybe it's under the ground?"

"Do you see a passage or doorway to something underground?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Maybe it's a spell."

"Or we need to use brute force." She grinned.

"Use brute force on what? There is nothing here and if it's magic we can't do anything." I frowned once again.

"If there is a trap tunnel or door we can break through it." She pointed out. I knew there would be no point in arguing with her anymore.

"Let's start looking then."

We walked around the site of where the cottage was supposed to be. We were having no luck and I was about to give up looking for whatever we were looking for when I heard something creak under my foot as I took my next step.

I got Gretel's attention and she made her way over to me. "What is it?" I stepped on the same spot making the creaking noise once more. She grinned at me. "You found something!"

I dropped to my knees and started pulling away the weeds on top of it. The planks of wood that made the door were now in my sight. I grabbed the handle and tried to open only to find it was locked. "Get the axe, we need to break through."

Gretel quickly handed me the small axe and I started breaking the wood. As I went to take a strong swing I fell through the hole. I looked around noticing a tunnel to my right. I called Gretel's name and looked up as she peered down into the hole. "You're going to want to see this."

I heard shuffling as I moved out of the way and Gretel dropped down. She turned towards the passage way. "Do you think the witch is down here with Hansel?"

"There's only one way to find out." I went to take a step forward when a torch came alight next to me. I jumped back slightly scared. I looked at Gretel. With my fear of fire I wasn't going to be the one to hold it. "You want to grab that?"

Gretel nodded taking the torch in her hand as we made the descent through the tunnel.

* * *

Just as I was starting to think this tunnel was never ending I noticed a bright light illuminate the end. I was glad to see the end of the tunnel and the light that was coming from it. It meant something or someone was down here. I was about to ask Gretel to put the fire out when she did it without me asking her to. I could just make out her shape in the dark as we neared the end.

As we got to the end we peered around the corner to see a room. It looked exactly like a kitchen area in a small cottage. I looked around making sure no one was there. When I was satisfied no one was in the room I stepped out from behind the corner and into the room. I could hear Gretel harshly whispering my name. I soon turned back to her telling her to be quiet when I thought I could hear groaning. She stepped into the room looking at me like I had finally gone crazy. That was until the groaning noise happened again.

"Someone's down here." She stated obviously.

"No kidding." I started looking for where the groaning could have come from and somewhere a person could fit. I could hear Gretel looking also.

"Hansel!" I heard Gretel call out after a few minutes. I rushed over to them and helped Gretel get Hansel from the large closet like structure. We both helped a barely conscious Hansel stand up. Gretel looked at me. "We need to get him out of here."

I nodded agreeing with her. She grabbed a torch off the wall and we made our descent back through the tunnel, hoping and praying the witch wouldn't return while we made our escape.

* * *

We made it back to the cottage safely. It seemed a bit odd to me how the witch easily let Hansel be found. At the back of my mind it all seemed like a trap. I had tried to tell Gretel something didn't seem right and she shouldn't go get more clean water alone. She argued with me saying someone needed to stay behind with Hansel and make sure he was really okay. Right now we couldn't count on Hansel's word that he was fine. His mind was full of revenge and revenge wasn't his best suit.

I'd managed to get him to stay lying on the bed. I had a cloth in my hand and wiped away the dirt on his face and neck. He grabbed my hand stopping me from reaching his chest. "You know you shouldn't have let her go on her own?"

"But you know there was no way she was going to leave you here own your own and let me go alone."

"You should go see if she's on her way back. I promise I'll stay here unless you take too long getting back."

I looked at him hesitantly. I didn't want to leave him alone either. I didn't want to run the risk of him being taken again or running off to find the witch for himself. But Gretel had been gone for a while and I was starting to worry.

"You promise?" I asked Hansel putting the cloth back into the bowl of water when he released his grasp on my wrist.

"I promise." He placed his hand on my neck and brought me in for a soft kiss, his lips barely touching mine. "Now please go find Gretel."

I nodded my head as he let me go. I stood up and left the cottage, leaving him alone.


	14. The Final Fight

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – The Final Fight**

I was almost half way to the watering hole when I came face to face with the witch that had tormented me and my dreams since I was a young girl. Her smirk was still as wicked as the day she kidnapped me, reaching from one ear to the other.

"I see you found your precious Hansel, dear Tempest."

I glared at her. "You didn't hide him very well."

"That was because I wanted you and his whore sister to find him. Now the three of you are separated and I have you alone." Her evil laughter reached my ears causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I thought you wanted all three of us." My glare still focused on her as I slowly moved my hand behind my back, pulling my dagger from its sheath, our eyes never leaving the others.

"I do want all three of you. I want to kill each of you, separately, starting with the one child that got away from me all those years ago."

The witch made a run for me but as quick as I could, I swung my arm around stabbing her in the side as she reached me. She let out a high pitched scream and dropped her wand in pain. I pulled the blade back out and knocked her back onto her back. I kicked her wand out of reach.

"This time don't hold back." I told her as I took a fighting stance, my dagger still in my hand. She snarled at me as she got back to her feet.

The witch rushed at me again. I dipped and weaved right as she was about to reach me with her claws out almost slashing me wide open. I was quick and swung my arm, attempting to slash her hand with my blade. She sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from her hand.

Quickly, before I could respond with a follow up, the witch swiftly punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me, and stunning me for a brief moment. I was still open for more attacks though and the witch was not done. The quick blow had opened me up for another attack and the witch obliged it, putting a simple sidekick into my stomach, doubling me over. She followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

I was pulled off the ground violently and was thrown halfway across the clearing. I skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. I was stopped by a tree a few feet away. A groan escaped my lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.

Just as the witch was about to reach me, I quickly shot up and threw one of my legs out, kicking her in the knee as hard as I could. She trembled as she lost her balance, her knee slamming against the hard ground beneath us.

With the speed of a cat, the witch spun her body around and swept her foot towards my head. I managed to once again quickly dodge what could have been a bad blow to my head, bending backwards and coming up to stand up straight once again. I raised my fists landing a few punches to the witches face and a kick to the abdomen knocking her back once again. I was purely running on adrenalin now. This bitch had to die.

The witch quickly performed a handspring to her feet and slammed her hand onto my throat grabbing a hold of it before I could counter. She lifted me up in the air as I struggled to break the hold by clawing at her hand. A gurgle escaped my lips as I struggled to breathe. I could feel the pressure on my windpipe as it was being cut off.

The witch keeping her hand in place, she lifted me higher off the ground with a running push. I scrambled for balance mid-air, but I did not have time to find traction under the hectic circumstances, before my body was slammed into a tree. The concussive force of the impact rattled the ginormous tree.

The witch's face was soon inches away from mine. I could smell the stench of rotting teeth as her breath hit my face. "Somehow I knew it would all come down to this." She said just loud enough for me to hear. "I admit you sure know how to put up a fight. You're just not strong en –"

Her words were cut off by her gasp. Her grip loosened and I fell away from her. I looked at her to see an arrow in her back and smirked. I scrambled to my feet and kicked her once more sending her flying backwards.

I ran to where my dagger landed previously, just as Hansel walked from behind the bushes. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the witch, who was flying at me again. This time I didn't duck out of the way.

I grasped the dagger tightly and landed it in her chest as I went to uppercut her. I heard her let out a gasp as she stumbled backward. I heard Hansel's gun fire and saw the witches head explode off her shoulders and her body fall backwards.

I slowly turned around to face Hansel who was now right behind me. He pulled me into his arms wrapping his own around my waist and held me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him just as tight.


	15. Epilogue

**And we are done. Your reviews will still be appreciated. I always love to read them.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 – EPILOGUE**

As much as I tried to get back to sleep, I couldn't. Instead I watched the man I'd fallen hopelessly in love with, sleep peacefully beside me.

After killing the witch and Gretel finding us after she heard the sound of a gunshot, we headed back to the village telling the mayor the witch was gone and the children weren't to be found anywhere. We informed them of the underground lair, which he had searched by his own men only to find souvenirs of the children the witch had left behind.

A few months after leaving the town, I noticed changes within myself. I was getting sick a lot, especially in the mornings. I'd put on a little weight and was eating more than usual. I had cravings for things I would normally never touch. And as Hansel put it, I was moodier than normal. I'd also missed my cycle by three or four weeks when it dawned on me.

When I broke the news, Gretel was the one that made us all settle in one town. Her and Hansel went off on their witch hunts when someone needed them. At first I wanted to go but they made me stay behind so they knew the baby and I were safe.

I was glad Hansel and Gretel arrived home safely yesterday. According to the doctor I was due to give birth any day now. My biggest fear was that Hansel wouldn't be here to see the birth of his child. I swear he's more excited than I am. He'd already had name suggestions two months after finding out I was pregnant. He also vowed not to abandon our child, no matter the circumstances.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt Hansel shift beside me. I looked back at him to see him looking back at me. "Is everything okay?" he asked. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Everything is fine," I smiled at him. He returned the smile and leaned in to kiss me, his hand caressing my check as his lips moved slowly and softly with mine.


End file.
